tombraiderfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rise of the Tomb Raider
thumb|center|480 px Synopsis Après avoir été témoin des phénomènes surnaturels sur l'île de Yamatai, Lara Croft comprend désormais le but des recherches de son père et poursuit les travaux de ce dernier qui avait consacré sa vie à la recherche de la vie éternelle. Lord Richard Croft était sur le point de faire une grande découverte sur l’immortalité de l’âme grâce à la Source Divine, puissante relique pouvant conférer l'immortalité. L'histoire nous amène un an après les événements du dernier jeu. Entre temps, Lara a vécu des histoires mouvementées dans les deux tomes graphiques « Secrets and Lies » et « Queen of Serpents » qui s’inscrivent pleinement dans le scénario des jeux. Résumé détaillé Qu'est-ce qui pousse quelqu'un à franchir les frontières de l'expérience humaine ? A affronter l'inconnu ? Quand on est enfant, on pose des questions tout le temps. On apprend, on accepte, et peu à peu, on perd notre sens de l'émerveillement. Sauf certains : les explorateurs qui cherchent la vérité. Ce sont ces pionniers qui dessinent l'avenir de l'humanité. Au cœur de la Sibérie, Lara et Jonah sont à la recherche de la cité perdue. Durant l'ascension des montagnes enneigées, Lara se retrouve prise dans une avalanche, et perd connaissance. Deux semaines plus tôt Nous retrouvons Lara en Angleterre, dans les rues de Londres. En rentrant dans son appartement, elle découvre que quelqu'un a pénétré dedans, et a lancé la lecture de la cassette où le père de Lara avait enregistré ses réflexions sur sa quête de l'immortalité. Méfiante, elle entend une personne approcher de sa porte, et saisi son piolet pour l'attaquer. Mais ce n'était que Ana, sa belle-mère. Lara lui confie alors qu'elle a découvert le tombeau du prophète, en Syrie, et qu'elle est déterminée à poursuivre les recherches de son père. Le tombeau du prophète Avec ses propres ressources, Lara réussit à rejoindre la frontière nord-ouest de la Syrie, et le tombeau du prophète, caché à l’abri de tous. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre l'intérieur du tombeau, elle aperçoit qu'elle n'est plus la seule a connaître l'emplacement, la Trinité est là. En ouvrant le tombeau, celui-ci est vide, pas de corps, ni de trésor. Elle se retrouve alors rapidement face à face avec le chef des opérations, Konstantin, qui a posé plusieurs bombes autour du tombeau. Pour essayer de lui échapper, Lara active les bombes et s'enfuit. Recherches approfondies Lara revient à son manoir, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle a vue en Syrie, et effectuer des recherches. Jonah prend connaissance de son retour et va lui rendre visite. Lara lui montre alors qu'elle a trouvé un indice dans les archives de son père, qui pourrait la conduire à l'emplacement de la Source Divine, dans la mythique ville russe de Kitezh, en Sibérie. En lui racontant ses découvertes en Syrie et son heurt avec la Trinité, Jonah réprimande Lara pour ses théories farfelues. Il exprime ne pas comprendre son entêtement et sa volonté de mettre sa vie en danger, ayant peur de perdre une autre personne chère à ses yeux. En quittant le Manoir, Jonah entend du bruit et revient voir Lara. Il découvre alors qu'un individu tente de la tuer, mais ce dernier s'échappe aussitôt. Tous deux déboussolés par cette attaque, Lara comprend qu'elle a fait une erreur en montrant involontairement le chemin à la Trinité et qu'il est de son devoir de trouver la Source Divine avant eux. Jonah part décidé à la suivre jusqu'en Sibérie. La Sibérie Après avoir grimpé les montagnes enneigées, Lara poursuit son chemin et surprend une conversation au talkie-walkie avec les Trinitaires. La nuit tombant, elle s'endort, mais est réveillé en pleine nuit par des coups de feu. Les mercenaires de la Trinité ont investit les lieux. Après quelques heures de marche, Lara rencontre une habitante de la forêt, qui la menace de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Poursuivant son chemin, Lara écoute une conversation de Konstantin donnant des ordres à ses hommes. Mais soudain, un homme de la Trinité attrape Lara et l'assomme. En reprenant connaissance, Lara se retrouve attachée à une chaise, en face de Ana, elle aussi attachée. Pour la faire parler, Konstantin arrive avec une corde et tente d'étrangler Ana pour que Lara révèle l'endroit où se cache la Source Divine. Comprenant qu'elle ne sait rien, Konstantin arrête, et détache Ana. Lara découvre alors avec dégout que sa belle mère était depuis le début du côté des Trinitaires. Pour que Lara leur évite de leur causer des ennuis, ils la place dans une cellule. Elle fait alors connaissance d'un homme appelé Jacob, qui prétend avoir des informations sur ce qu'elle recherche. Pleine de ressource, Lara s'échappe de la prison avec lui. Personnages Principaux * Lara Croft : jeune archéologue à peine remise des événements de Yamatai, elle suit les traces de son père à la recherche de l’immortalité dans une cité perdue nommée « Kitej » dans le désert Sibérien. * Jonah : ami de Lara depuis l'Endurance, il la suit dans ses aventures intrépides, jusqu’à ce qu’une avalanche les sépare. * Ana : belle-mère de Lara, elle est la sœur de Konstantin et révèlera ses secrets au cours de cet épisode. Alliés * Jacob : il est le chef des Rescapés protégeant les ruines de la cité de Kitej. Lara le libèrera et n'hésitera pas à aider Lara dans sa quête de l’immortalité. * Sofia : fille de Jacob, elle se bat pour protéger son peuple des trinitaires et se méfie de Lara. Ennemis * L'Ordre de la Trinité * Konstantin : il est le chef des opérations des Trinitaires et supervise les recherches de la cité de Kitej pour trouver la Source divine. Redoutable tueur, il est d’autant plus motivé qu’il pense être un soldat de Dieu devant purifier l’Humanité. * Baba Yaga : Lieux visités * Tombeau d'un prophète (Syrie) * Appartement de Lara (Londres) * Kitezh (Sibérie, Russie) Éditions Édition standard Contient : * Le jeu Rise of the Tomb Raider Édition 20e anniversaire Contient : * Le jeu Rise of the Tomb Raider, * L'extension Liens du sang, * Le mode Endurance en coop en ligne, * Le mode de difficulté "Survivant de l'extrême" pour la campagne principale, * Le pistolet et la tenue "20e anniversaire", et 5 skins classiques pour Lara. * Le DLC Baba Yaga : Le temple de la sorcière, * Le mode Endurance, * Le DLC Réveil glacial, * 12 tenues, 7 armes et 35 cartes d'expéditions. Contenus téléchargeables Mode Endurance Perdue dans la nature, Lara doit récupérer et confectionner des objets et survivre aux éléments hostiles le jour, et échapper aux hommes et aux animaux la nuit. Cette épreuve ultime de la femme contre la nature lui fera repousser ses limites et découvrir combien de temps elle peut survivre seule dans un environnement hostile. Lara commencera sans rien et devra lutter contre un environnement impitoyable. Impossible de survivre dans le froid sans feu ni nourriture. Mais tout devra être récupéré ou confectionné. Défiez vos amis et hissez-vous au sommet du classement dans cette course pour la survie. Gains après la complétion du DLC : * Nouvelle tenue, * Nouvelle arme. DLC Baba Yaga : le temple de la Sorcière Au fin fond de la Sibérie se trouve une forêt où nul n'ose s'aventurer. Une expédition soviétique y a même disparu mystérieusement. Lara pénètre dans un nouveau lieu sur la carte, le vallon maudit, à la recherche d'un homme et y découvre un cauchemar inimaginable. La sorcière Baba Yaga hante-t-elle la forêt ? La réalité va-t-elle au-delà du mythe ? Gains après la complétion du DLC : * Nouvelle tenue, * Nouvel arc DLC Le cauchemar de Lara Dans le manoir des Croft, Lara devra affronter des morts-vivants qui ont envahi sa maison et elle devra le défendre avant que le cauchemar ne l'engloutisse ! DLC Les liens du sang Après son retour de Sibérie, Lara a la mauvaise surprise de recevoir une lettre de son oncle l'avertissant que légalement, le manoir des Croft ne pouvait revenir à Lara et qu'il en prendrait possession d'ici une semaine. Refusant de voir les souvenirs de ses parents lui échapper, Lara part en exploration dans le manoir sur les traces de son père et de sa mère afin de trouver un moyen de garder le manoir, qui se trouve en piteux état. Elle découvrira les secrets de son père sur ses expéditions mais aussi un lieu caché dans le manoir révélant une histoire sur sa mère. DLC Réveil glacial Désarmés pendant la Guerre Froide, une base de recherche sur des armes ayant été en suspend se retrouve découverte, déclenchant une mystérieuse affliction en Sibérie qui transforme les humains en bêtes sanglantes, des hommes assoiffés de sang. Lara devra surmonter des vagues de plus en plus dangereuses de ces ennemis avec de nouveaux équipements. Battez-vous pour votre vie contre de nouveaux ennemis et accomplissez de nouveaux défis, tout en découvrant un moyen de stopper ou inverser cette catastrophe. Gains après la complétion du DLC : * La tenue Ushanka, qui réduit les dégâts de mêlées subits, * Le fusil à pompe Voidhammer, * Le pack de cartes Expedition qui inclus 15 nouvelles cartes. Distinction * Writers Guild of America : Meilleur scénario (2016) Galerie CarteSyrie.jpg DecouvertedelafontainedeJouvence.jpg TR2.jpg Rise-of-the-Tomb-Raider-Ice-Screenshot.jpg Rise-of-the-Tomb-Raider-Screenshot1.jpg Rise-of-the-Tomb-Raider-Screenshot2.jpg Rise_of_the_Tomb_Raider_1.jpg en:Rise of the Tomb Raider Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Rise of the Tomb Raider